teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Casey Jones
"Meet Casey Jones" is the fourth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on March 1, 2003. Characters *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *Casey Jones *Hun *Purple Dragons *Dragon Face Plot The episode begins with Raphael and Michelangelo sparring in the Turtles' lair. Michelangelo taunted Raphael; Raphael got so mad that he was about to club Mikey with a lead pipe. Leonardo] stopped the fight and Raph went topside to cool down. Casey Jones was watching a news report in his apartment about the city's rising crime. Once the report ended, he put on his hockey mask, took his equipment, and left his apartment. While Raph was clearing his head, he spotted Casey Jones dealing with a couple members of the Purple Dragons. Raph stayed on the sidelines until Casey got too violent. Casey resented the intervention and the two fought one another. Eventually, Casey drove off on his motorcycle, telling Raph to meet him at Central Park. Back at the lair, the Turtles discovered a secret chamber which turns out to be an elevator to an abandoned warehouse. Once Raph returned, he filled the rest of the group in on his encounter with Casey. They decided to fight him again. To prepare, they took the van from their first adventure topside and turned it into the Battle Shell. On the appointed night, the Turtles found Casey on his motorcycle in Central Park. Raph got on the Shell Cycle and was able to knock Casey of his bike. Raph began to talk some sense into Casey when they were surrounded by Purple Dragons. With the help of the rest of the Turtles, they were able to defeat the gang. In the end, they were able to make Casey their ally. Quotes Trivia *This episode is based on Raphael #1. *This episode marks the first appearance of Casey Jones in the 2003 TV series. *This episode marks the first appearance of Dragon Face. *This episode is ranked #3 on the TMNT Top Ten. *This episode introduces the Battle Shell and Shell Cycle. *This episode was adapted as a level in the 2003 video game. *Casey Jones is introduced in his apartment, while he watches the reports of crime on his TV sets. As the news ends, he gathers up his sports gear weapons, puts on his hockey mask and heads out to battle crime in his own way. This is the same way he was introduced in the first TMNT movie. However, that scene was cut from the movie. It does, however, appear in the comic book adaptation of the film, which, despite being drawn in a vastly different style from normal (leading some to believe it was likely drawn by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird themselves), was released by Archie Comics, which also released the adaptations of movies two and three as well. *In the 2003 series Casey and Raphael fight in an alley and become friends in the park while fighting Purple Dragons. In the live action movie Casey and Raphael battle in the park but don't make friends until the Foot attacks April's home but even then Casey is not too close to Raphael but is closer to Donatello who makes fun of him sometimes. Errors * After Donatello says "That's some stank" Don can be seen with two bo staffs and two shells. Gallery * Meet Casey Jones/Gallery Transcript * Meet Casey Jones (transcript) External Links * "Meet Casey Jones" at The Official TMNT Web Site Episode File:TMNT S01E04 Meet Casey Jones Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes